Emiya Elmal
Emiya Elmal (衛宮悪, Emiya Erumarū) is an Arrancar and a member of the organization Bandera Roja, where she holds the rank of Eta. Being the most powerful member of the army except for the generals, Emiya is a dangerous individual who has no sense of compassion for anyone. She is one of few who was personally recruited by Aravin Nemo. Also, she is a part of an independent group in the organization. Meaning that she does not serve as a direct subordinate of a general, but is instead a guardian of Las Noches. Appearance Emiya has slate grey wide eyes and olive skin. She has loose, maroon red hair reaching her lower back and bangs framing her face. On the left side of her chin, a beauty mark can be spotted. Her eyelashes are long and distinct, while her eyebrows are thin and rather straight. She wears a cerise-colored, gi-like halterneck and a pair of wide arm warmers reaching her upper arms. She covers her lower body with a pair of pink scanty shorts. Her feet are covered by dark brown, leather boots reaching her ankles. It could also be noted that she has quite the voluptuous figure with ample breasts and wide hips. Emiya tends to wear make-up, despite the fact that she complains about the fact that intruders tends to mess it up. But when she attends her duty as a guardian, Emiya has to wear the usual uniform for the guardians. The uniform consists of a white kimono with a sash of customizable color as well as a pair of round geta. Her sash is colored puce. Personality Emiya is a rather sarcastic woman with crude humor. She often makes remarks about death and is obviously amused by the concept of it. Without doubt, she embodies sadism and that to a somewhat questionable degree. Narcissism is also something that comes to mind when one observes her. Emiya takes great pride in her appearance and will attempt to retaliate anything if her exterior is damaged in any way. Despite her faults, she is very crafty and calm, even when insulted. Indeed, her tongue is usually sharper than her blade. She is a very intuitive person and often relies on her instincts when facing hardships. Thanks to this, as well as her insightful nature, she has been bestowed the leadership of the Duae faction. She appears to be infatuated with Aravin Nemo, seeing as she defends his actions and sneers when anyone attempts to get close to him. This has lead her to dislike Mei Youren; his wife. Aravin trusts Emiya the most among the guards, perhaps more than some of the generals. This is reciprocated by her, as his acknowledgment deeply flatters her and motivates her further. Just like Tier Harribel before her, Emiya's high rank draws attention, mostly negative though. Seeing as the ranks are dominated by males, provocations are unavoidable. In order to show her position as an authorial figure, Emiya forced herself to become ruthless and shows no tolerance to anti-feminine behavior. Emiya is also quite lewd and tends to make disturbing comments about her opponents; male or female. History To be revealed Plot Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Emiya's preferred way of combat is obviously with her bare fists. Her movements are fluid and unpredictable, making her an effective and hazardous close-combat opponent. With her great prowess she is capable of matching sword-wielding Captain-class Shinigami with ease. Being one of the few females who excels mostly in punching and slapping, Emiya's battle style is quite recognizable. With a flexible body and a fit physique, she is always prepared to abuse an opening. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Emiya has demonstrated decent skill when it comes to swordsmanship. Though she was only taught the basics, she has taken it further and personalized her battle-style with the blade. Even so, she has learned to incorporate her swordsmanship into her usual hand-to-hand combat in a rather bizarre way. Either she attaches the blade to one of her boots or has it in her mouth, seeing as it doesn't benefit her to have one of her hands occupied. Sonído Master: Emiya possesses considerable skill in Sonído, great enough to enable her to utilize her infamous "hit-and-run" strategy when facing opponents. She has demonstrated that she can with ease travel from one barrier station around Las Noches to another without exhausting herself. Trivia *According to the "Bleach: Chronicles of the Nights" author: **Emiya represents the sin Lust. **Her favorite quote is "A Murky Mirror Is Worse Than Blindness". **Her goal is to repay Aravin Nemo for putting her out of her miserable life as a Hollow. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Original Characters Category:Bandera Roja